Coração Pintado de Vermelho
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Sozinho e entediado, Inuyasha decide investigar os pertences de Kagome... mas encontra mais do que algo para ocupar o tempo.


Mais um fanfic curtinho...

Este eu escrevi para o aniversário da **_Kisamadesu_** (vou ficar te devendo alguma coisa mais decente. ;) ).

Sei que ele já está no Inu Sombra e na minha página há uns dias, mas vou colocar aqui também. (Enrolando enquanto desbloqueia com o bendito capítulo treze de Herança).

Espero que gostem.

**Coração Pintado de Vermelho**

_Madam Spooky_

_-_

_-_

**Inuyasha andava pela casa impacientemente, controlando a muito custo a vontade de subir nos móveis, afiar as garras na estante de madeira na sala ou pelo menos praticar um belo estrago naquelas almofadas grandes e fofas em cima do sofá. Precisava desesperadamente de algo para fazer ou acabaria ficando louco de aborrecimento. Parecia não haver nada interessante para um hanyou se ocupar em uma casa de família no século XXI onde tudo tinha sempre que parecer perfeito.**

**Há quanto tempo mesmo ela tinha saído? Ah, como ele ia saber? O relógio na parede da cozinha era inútil, não lhe entrava na cabeça como alguém conseguia contar o tempo olhando para aquele objeto estranho. Seria bem mais fácil estando lá fora, observando a posição do sol e vendo a velocidade com a qual ele desaparecia e estrelas cobriam o céu em seu lugar. Mas ele tinha prometido a ela que não sairia e as cortinas tinham que permanecer sempre fechadas durante suas visitas. **_Se algum dos vizinhos aparecer e vir você, Inuyasha, eu vou acabar tendo sérios problemas,_** Kagome explicara antes de sair e, embora no momento tivesse rido e feito pouco caso disso, a última coisa que queria era causar problemas a ela também naquela era. Os que tinham na busca ao Shikon no Tama eram mais que suficiente.**

**Cansado de perambular pela casa como uma criança hiperativa, teve de repente a idéia de ir ao quarto de Kagome. Talvez ela tivesse algo interessante lá, por isso falara tão repetidamente que ele ficasse longe antes de deixá-lo sozinho na casa. Era perfeito, de lá seria bem mais difícil ser visto pelos tais vizinhos se decidisse dar uma espiada pela janela e, se por um acaso ainda estivesse ali quando Kagome voltasse, poderia sair rapidamente assim que sentisse o cheiro dela se aproximando pelo jardim.**

**Subiu as escadas e abriu a porta sem nenhuma cerimônia. Ela ficaria furiosa de soubesse que estava ali sem sua autorização – alguma bobagem sobre privacidade que explicara àquela manhã, mas ele não prestara atenção. O lugar estava limpo e arrumado, mas o cheiro de Kagome estava por toda parte, impregnado nas paredes, cortinas, os lençóis de cama e ele diria até mesmo o material frio que cobria o chão. Era quase como as vezes em que deitava perto dela quando acampavam à noite na floresta e o vento ficava trazendo aquele mesmo cheiro, fazendo com que adormecesse inebriado nele. Poderia fechar os olhos e fingir que ela estava a seu lado e quase fez isso se não fosse ter sido atingido pela lembrança de que naquele momento a garota estava em algum tipo de festa que chamara de "baile de fim de ano do colégio" com um humano idiota chamado Houjo. Aquilo o fez sentir ao mesmo tempo raiva e uma ponta de alegria por estar ali quando não deveria estar. Kagome quem tinha resolvido sair enquanto o resto da família dela estava fora da cidade e deixa-lo sozinho e entediado, não teria nenhuma moral para bancar a ofendida se ele olhasse uma ou outra coisinha.**

**Começou pelo móvel de madeira maior chamado guarda-roupa. Ali o cheiro de Kagome estava ainda mais presente pelas roupas penduradas em objetos metálicos retorcidos. Passou as mãos com cuidado pelos tecidos, pensando na própria roupa e em como as daquela época eram diferentes. Certamente nenhuma delas protegeria aquele que as vestisse como a dele era capaz de fazer, mas aquela era uma época diferente, não havia youkais correndo pelos campos, apenas mais e mais gente para onde quer que se olhe. Avistou as roupas que Kagome costumava usar quase o tempo todo na outra era. Ela havia explicado, certa vez, que precisava delas para ir ao lugar onde tinha que fazer todas as provas para as quais estava sempre estudando. Inuyasha tocou nele, pensando em quantas lembranças àquela simples visão era capaz de trazer. A roupa que agora via limpa e em perfeito estado estivera muitas vezes nela enquanto atirava suas flechas contra algum youkai, quando alguém a levava tentando recuperar os fragmentos da Shikon no Tama, quando rolava pelo chão em alguma batalha ou quando ela se ajoelhava nas montanhas à procura de alguma erva que Kaede precisava.**

**Mas aquela roupa era uma visão triste sem ela. Naquele momento, fosse lá onde estivesse, usava um vestido longo de baile, azul, que nem mesmo era sua cor favorita.**

**Tantou convencer a si mesmo que não se importava que ela estivesse se divertindo, mas no fundo esperava que ela estivesse tão entediada quanto ele, igualmente pensando no que ele estaria fazendo longe dela. Mas a realidade era que não havia muitas chances de ser assim. Tinha visto a felicidade nos olhos dela enquanto saía para encontrar o tal Houjo. Devia estar se divertindo como nunca.**

**Soltou o uniforme colegial e fechou a porta do móvel com força, extrapolando um pouco a raiva que sentia. Olhou em volta e resolveu que a mesa onde a tinha visto estudar exaustivamente por toda a última semana seria a próxima parada. Abriu as gavetas uma por uma, tirando tudo de dentro antes de começar a examinar. Havia apenas livros, alguns que já tinha visto com Kagome no Sangoku Jidai, mas não fazia a menor idéia do que diziam. Sua mãe tinha tentado ensiná-lo a ler, mas ele fora uma criança inquieta e tinha preferido estar correndo pela floresta que parado, aprendendo alguma coisa, e ela acabara por desistir. Inuyasha afastou os livros para o lado, deixando um em cima do outro assim que terminava de folheá-los. No final ficou apenas um livrinho cujas páginas só tinham sido preenchidas até a metade. Os símbolos eram iguais aos das anotações às margens dos livros, então pensou que talvez Kagome estivesse tentando escrever uma história. Ela nunca falara nada a respeito, o que o fez concluir que não seria exatamente uma expressão de felicidade que ela teria no rosto se o visse com ele na mão. Deu de ombros e começou a folheá-lo com cuidado para que as garras não arranhassem as páginas, ela nunca saberia mesmo...**

**No início havia apenas textos e mais textos até que ela tinha começado e incluir alguns desenhos engraçados. Uma menina brigando com o que parecia uma bola vermelha com orelhas de cachorro – **_péssima tentativa de me retratar_**, pensou não muito feliz -, a Shikon no Tama, o poço, a aldeia de Kaede, um... coração?**

**A última página estava preenchida com um enorme coração pintado de vermelho.**

**Miroku costumava dizer que ele era um idiota quando o assunto tinha relação com as mulheres. Inuyasha se irritava, cruzava os braços, dizia "feh" e praticamente evaporava de perto dele, mas tudo isso apenas porque sabia que era verdade. Kikyou o teria chamado de ingênuo, Kagome de grosso e insensível – e não podia negar que de vez em quando se esforçava para sê-lo com ela –, mas até ele que era tudo isso sabia o que significava quando uma garota desenhava um coração vermelho em algum lugar.**

**A pergunta era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo trazia um milhão de complicações: Por quem Kagome estaria apaixonada?**

**_Ora, por mim, pensou._ Quantos rubores não provocara nela apenas com um simples olhar mais suave? Quantas vezes não ouvira o coração dela disparar apenas porque a tocara sem querer? De quantos pequenos detalhes precisava para ter certeza?**

**A verdade era que ele tinha certeza e continuaria tendo se naquela noite não tivesse descoberto que havia um Houjo na vida dela. Um humano que podia ir ao baile com ela, que podia ficar sentado na sala com as cortinas abertas e que certamente não teria entrado no quarto e mexido nas coisas dela se ela dissesse para ele não fazer isso.**

**Olhou novamente para o coração. Havia algo escrito no meio, mas por mais que torcesse os olhos, o dom da leitura não ia se manifestar magicamente só porque estava curioso.**

**Inuyasha perdeu todo o interesse pelo quarto de Kagome. Jogou os livros de volta nas gavetas de qualquer maneira e voltou para a sala com aquele livrinho especial na mão. Não interessava se ela gritaria "osuwari" até seus ossos virarem pó quando o visse com ele, tinha que saber para quem ela tinha desenhado o coração, para Houjo ou para ele.**

**Mais tarde não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou ali parado, agachado na frente do sofá, apertando o livro entre as mãos e pensando no quanto a vida era injusta por Houjo ser apenas um humano e não poder simplesmente desafiá-lo a uma luta como sempre acontecia quando encontrava o lobo idiota do Kouga. Deveria ter sido por um tempo considerável porque já era noite alta quando Kagome finalmente abriu a porta e entrou.**

**Ela rodou o vestido azul e começou a tatear a parede em busca do interruptor até que o encontrou e a sala se encheu de luz. Ao perceber a presença de Inuyasha, deu um salto para trás e levou a mão ao peito respirando fundo.**

**- Inuyasha, o que estava fazendo ai parado no escuro? Quase me matou de susto! – seus olhos vagaram do rosto dele para o que estava segurando e suas bochechas coraram violentamente.**

**Ele pensou que ela parecia adorável com os cabelos presos para trás e o rosto corado como estava, mas não mudou de expressão. Continuou olhando sério e interrogativamente nos olhos dela. Talvez aquela reação significasse que o coração era para ele e não deveria tê-lo visto, mas também poderia ser que ela estivesse envergonhada pensando que ele descobrira sobre seu admirador.**

**- Já era hora de você chegar – disse rude quando percebeu que ela não falaria primeiro. – Estava ficando entediado então...**

**- Então você resolveu ir mexer nas minhas coisas – ela deu um grito de raiva e correu para cima dele tentando agarrar o livro. Inuyasha saltou agilmente para o outro lado e levantou a mão deixando o objeto bem longe do alcance de Kagome.**

**Ela podia não ser baixinha, mas precisaria de mais do que os pulinhos que estava dando para alcançar o objetivo. Naquele momento Inuyasha desejou ter sido menos rebelde e aprendido a ler. Se um simples desenho podia revelar algo tão pessoal de Kagome, o que ele não poderia ter descoberto lendo os textos? Droga... era por esse tipo de pensamento que talvez ela preferisse o outro.**

**- Inuyasha, passe isso para cá antes que eu fique zangada de verdade!**

**- Por que a pressa? Há algo aqui que eu não possa saber? – sorriu debochadamente.**

**Ele percebeu o rosto dela ficar mais vermelho e Kagome começou a pular mais desvairadamente, porém, sem nenhum resultado. O vestido de baile atrapalhava prendendo suas pernas e, mesmo que fosse diferente, sabia que Inuyasha não era bobo e não estaria segurando o livro bem na sua vista se achasse que ela tinha alguma chance de alcançá-lo. Pensou em gritar "osuwari", mas ele estava perto demais da estante de livros e se acidentalmente caísse por cima dela não queria nem pensar quando sua mãe voltasse e visse os estragos.**

**- Você se divertiu com o... Como era mesmo o nome do imbecil...? - perguntou Inuyasha com um pequeno sorriso de desprezo.**

**- Houjo! E ele não é um imbecil, é um rapaz muito gentil, ao contrário de você!**

**Ela falou no calor do momento, mas o sorriso de Inuyasha se desfez e ele deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, soltando o livro no chão. Então era isso. Ela realmente tinha desenhado o coração porque estava apaixonada por um humano de sua própria época. Sentiu uma dorzinha desagradável no peito que foi crescendo até não conseguir olhar para o rosto dela. Estúpido Inuyasha, mil vezes estúpido. Claro que ela acabaria se interessando por alguém assim. Ele não podia ter muitas esperanças sendo irritante, indeciso, teimoso e ainda por cima meio-youkai e de uma outra era.**

**Kagome apressou-se em apanhar o caderno do chão e folhear para ver se estava tudo no lugar. A capa parecia um pouco amassada, como se Inuyasha o tivesse apertado e a atingido com as garras, mas as páginas estavam intactas. Pulou para a última página escrita onde tinha desenhado o coração e leu as palavras dentro dele. Por sorte o hanyou não sabia ler ou a conversa daquela noite teria de ser bem mais complicada. Isso supondo que ele assumiria que tinha visto aquilo. Inuyasha era sempre tão covarde quando tinha que lidar com os próprios sentimentos...**

**- Eu espero que você não tenha deixado o meu quarto bagun... - começou a dizer para quebrar o gelo, mas parou ao ver a expressão de tristeza no rosto do hanyou. Ele estava de braços cruzados e encarando a parede branca do lado. - Tudo bem com você?**

**Ele ficou tentado a sair dali em silêncio e voltar para o poço, mas não foi capaz de deixá-la sozinha. Além disso, a lembrança de muitas vezes já terem discutido e dito coisas um para o outro das quais se arrependeram depois teimava em manter uma pontinha de esperança. Ela não dissera que amava o tal de Houjo, apenas que ele era mais gentil do que ele. Metade da população do mundo era mais gentil do que ele, ora essa.**

**- Você se divertiu no baile? - perguntou cuidadosamente.**

**- No baile? – repetiu Kagome. Inuyasha mais ou menos esperava que ela dissesse que tinha sido a melhor noite de sua vida ou algo do gênero. - Talvez – ela falou, finalmente.**

**- Talvez? - Inuyasha olhou para ela, confuso. Certamente não era o que tinha esperado ouvir. Pensou em encerrar o assunto por ali, mas a dúvida o incomodava e não pode evitar acrescentar: - Aposto que o seu maravilhoso e gentil humano fez dessa uma noite para recordar.**

**Kagome balançou a cabeça e sorriu.**

**- Se está falando de Houjo, ele fez sim. Nunca vou esquecer do momento em que ele quis mostrar seus dotes de dançarino e caiu de cara no ponche depois de rodar por pelo salão inteiro. Ao menos foi algo para quebrar o ritmo chato dos discursos que os professores fizeram durante toda a noite.**

**Inuyasha não sabia o que era ponche e nem tinha idéia do que esperar de um baile escolar, mas o que ouviu foi o suficiente para entender que Houjo não foi exatamente o acompanhante perfeito que ele estava imaginando.**

**- Você parecia feliz em estar indo para o baile – disse.**

**- Você estaria feliz se tivesse dois meses longe da escola a partir de hoje.**

**Um grande sorriso tomou conta dos lábios dele. Dois meses de Kagome sem escola queria dizer dois meses inteiros que ela passaria no Sangoku Jidai. Sem discussões sobre ter que voltar para casa durante todo um fim de semana ou bolsas cheias de livros e cadernos de exercícios que ela tinha que colocar em dia durante a noite. Estava tão feliz que até estava disposto a tentar ser menos irritante com ela, afinal, só fazia isso porque contrariá-la era quase tão bom quanto vê-la sorrir quando concordava com ela.**

**- Então você e o tal Houjo...**

**- ...somos bons amigos – Kagome completou.**

**Inuyasha respirou aliviado. Mas então, se o coração não era para Houjo, seria então para...**

**- Inuyasha... - Kagome chamou. - Você lembra quando Souta estava apaixonado por aquela menina, Hitomi? Eu desenhei o coração por causa disso, para irritá-lo, entende? Coisa de irmãos, no caso de estar pensando alguma bobagem.**

**Ele pensou um momento no que ela tinha dito. Irritar Souta, claro. Devia ter adivinhado que Kagome não era o tipo de garota que desenha corações em cadernos por causa de garotos. No mais, compreendia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer com "coisa de irmãos".**

**Sorriu satisfeito. Continuava a ser o número o um no coração da garota.**

**- Eu não sei do que você está falando, estava pensando sobre um pote grande de ramen que eu vi lá dentro.**

**Kagome revirou os olhos quando o viu sair na direção da cozinha. Esperou até perdê-lo de vista e abriu novamente a página onde tinha desenhado aquele coração tempos atrás lendo silenciosamente as palavras dentro dele.**

_Inuyasha: irritante, indeciso, teimoso, meio-youkai, de uma outra era..._

_...definitivamente adorável demais para não ser amado._

**Achava melhor guardar aquilo com mais cuidado dali para frente.**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**


End file.
